Battle of Pride Rock
The Battle of Pride Rock is a royal battle, set at Pride Rock, in the Pride Lands. It is known as amongst the known royal battles of the villain wars context, as it is being heavily featured in the second Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, and the first Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Combatants: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two * Zira and Mirage's forces (Featuring: Tublat, Zira, Vitani, Zira's Lions, Mirage, Firecats, the Mukhtar and The Mukhtar's Manacles vs. Mumm-Ra's forces (Featuring: Slithe, Grune, Lizardmen, Warbots, and Mumm-Ra) (Guest Starring: Scar's Ghost) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * The Defenders of the Wild (Featuring: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tarzan, Bagheera, Baloo, the Spring Sprite, Bambi, Pocahontas, Kenai, Koda, Buck, Zazu, Rutt, Tuke, Mowgli, Denahi, Tod, Vixey, Tiana, Tantor, Terk, Professor Porter, Jane Porter, Lucky Jack, Maggie, Grace, Mrs. Calloway, Kuzco, Naveen, Louis, John Smith, Pacha, Meeko, and the Great Prince of the Forest) vs. Shere Khan's forces (the Hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kaa, and Shere Khan) (Guest Starring: the Lava Titan, and Chernabog) Events of the Battles: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The battle was settled as amongst the final royal battles of the second war, at Pride Rock, where Mumm-Ra led the assault against Zira and her allies. With a vast army at his command, all was ready. Unknown to Mumm-Ra, both Grune and Slithe were plotting against him. Soon, they wre met with resistance from Zira's forces, led by Tublat. The large ape quickly downed one of the battle mech's with a boulder. Grune, seeing the ape's power, confronts him for battle. Though he manages to stun the ape with his shock club, Tublat recovers and fells him with powerful blows. At the same time, Slithe finds himself under the attack of the Mukhtar. The Mukhtar is able to down a tank and a few lizard soldiers with his magic weaponry, but Slithe refuses to go down so easily. The two then clash swords, battling away. Slithe eventually gets the upper hand, and blasts him enemy into the sand. Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, Zira and Mirage found themselves confronted by Mumm Ra himself. Zira quickly attacks the mummy with a flurry of claw strikes, swearing vengeance for Scar. Tired of this, Mumm-Ra transforms into "Mumm-Ra the Everliving". With his new powers, he easily blasts Zira off of a cliff. Mirage takes advantage of the distraction to send in her fire cats, but Mumm Ra easily destroys them. The two then battle as Mirage attempts to down the giant mummy. As Zira hangs on for dear life, the ghost of Scar appears. Mirage attempts to banish Mumm-Ra once again, and Scar uses this to knock Mumm-Ra out of the Spirit World. Seeing her mate, Zira allows herself to fall, choosing to stay with Scar in the Spirit World. Scar then tells Mirage to get out. Angered by this, the sorceress vows to return. Outside, Grune sees the portal's imminent destruction and attempts to flee. Tublat grabs him and sacrifices himself to kill Grune, claiming that no sacrifice is too great. And, in the form of a bird, Mumm-Ra escapes the destruction. The battle ended, with neither of their forces winning. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The battle was settled at Pride Rock, and it was also one of the final royal battles of the first war, with Shere Khan (ruler of the kingdom, after Scar's fall), and the Defenders of the Wild fighting to the death. As Simba and Tarzan's group arrived at Pride Rock, they found the full hyena army blocking their path. Needing a distraction to get the hyenas out of their way, Simba tasked Timon, Pumbaa, and Baloo with organizing a diversion. With a song and dance, Timon and Baloo presented Pumbaa to the hyenas as food while the others snuck past. Taking the bait, the hyenas gave chase, only to be ambushed by another group including Terk, Tantor, Buck, Lucky Jack, Jane, Professor Archimedes, Rutt and Tuke. While they kept the hyenas occupied, Kaa emerged, having heard the commotion. Hypnotizing Maggie and Mrs. Calloway, Kaa prepared to eat them when Grace, immune to Kaa's hypnotism, delivered a powerful kick to the python. Kaa slithered away in defeat, followed by the hyenas, who had lost the brawl with the heroes. Meanwhile, as Simba and Tarzan searched for Shere Khan, the tiger emerged from hiding. As the ambush team arrived, Simba gave Khan an opportunity to surrender peacefully, reminding Khan that he was outnumbered. However, Khan elected to fight, wanting to take down as many heroes as he could before he fell. Even with their advantage of numbers, the heroes found Khan a dangerous opponent with his size, strength, and ferocity. As the heroes were beaten back one by one, Kenai tried to stop Khan, leaping onto his back and pinning him down. However, Khan overpowered him and tossed him to the ground. Before Khan could kill Kenai, Denahi suddenly arrived and came to his brother's defense, distracting the tiger. Recognizing his old enemy, Khan attacked Denahi, knocking him into a crevasse before attacking the others again. Seeing the others overwhelmed by Khan's onslaught, Simba and Tarzan moved in to take him on together. Protecting each other whenever Khan got the upper hand, the two heroes soon had Khan in a stalemate. Denahi began to slip and fall into the fissure, but Baloo and John Smith managed to pull him to safety. Just then, the Lava Titan arrived, forcing the heroes to retreat. Still locked in combat with Khan, Simba exchanged blows with the tiger before finally overpowering him. He and Tarzan joined the others as they made their escape, only to be cut off by a deep gorge. The heroes who could leapt across, while John Smith knocked a log down to serve as a bridge for the others. No sooner had they all gotten safely across, however, than Khan charged them and tried to leap across. However, wounded from the battle, he miscalculated his jump and slipped, causing the side of the cliff to crumble and send him plummeting into the ravine. Pacha nearly fell in as well, but Kuzco managed to pull him back in the nick of time. As the heroes fled, Khan, still alive, found that he was pinned down by a large boulder. The Lava Titan closed in and burned Khan to death in molten lava. As fires raged around Pride Rock, Chernabog watched in delight, having claimed Khan's soul to fuel his power. The battle ended as stalemate, though the wilderness heroes reclaim Pride Rock, after the villains' defeat, by the end of the First War) Category:Royal Battles Category:Fights Category:Events